I Must Be Dreaming
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Todo o desespero havia desaparecido como se nunca houvesse existido. - Roy & Riza - Oneshot - Spoilers Cap. 108 - Especial Royai Day !


**N/A:** _FMA_ não me pertence. –s

Ah, eu estou ficando louca com essas provas! Hoje eu tinha uma prova importante e, no meio dela, as idéias pra fic's de FMA começaram a aparecer. Conclusão: Fui maaal na prova, mas tem fic nova! Weee! /apanha. A fic tem **spoilers** sim. x) Portanto, se você ainda não leu o mangá 108, ou se você vai esperar o Brotherhood... aconselho não ler. xP Volte depois –q Minha _N/A_ de verdade fica pro final :] Música-título pertence ao Evanescence oh~ (mas a letra num tem naada a ver com a fic, dik) Ah, outra coisa. O FF antes destruiu minha formatação. Se tiver zuado isso aqi, é culpa desse site -s

Happy Royai Day pessoas \m/ *-*

* * *

**I Must ****Be Dreaming**,

Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

* * *

- Ela finalmente dormiu. – Murmurou Rebecca para a enfermeira, quando saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente – Eu vou me ausentar por algumas horas...

- Não se preocupe. – ela sorriu – Riza-san está tão cansada que não acordará por muito tempo. Vá e volte amanhã à tarde.

- Certo.

Ela abriu os olhos, poucos segundos depois de ouvir o barulho dos passos sumir. Suspirou pesadamente e tentou se ajeitar no colchão da melhor maneira possível. O pescoço que havia sido cortado começava a incomodar. Os diversos arranhões pelo seu corpo, também. Olhou para o lado e viu uma agulha em sua veia e a bolsa de sangue pendurada ali perto. Estava tão cansada e com tanta dor que sentia que poderia dormir por dias. Entretanto ela não conseguia.

Porque cada vez que pensava em dormir e fechava os olhos, a imagem de Roy Mustang se apoiando nela para precisar _andar_ lhe vinha na mente.

###

- O círculo está pronto Coronel, justamente como o senhor pediu.

- Obrigado Major. Se não se importa, gostaria de ficar sozinho.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Enquanto faço isso, por favor... Será que...

- Sim, senhor.

- Obrigado, Major.

###

Sem que percebesse, foi dominada pelo cansaço e dormiu. Exatamente três horas e quarenta minutos depois, acordou assustada quando a porta do quarto onde estava se abriu com estrondo. Instintivamente puxou a arma que Rebecca havia escondido embaixo do seu travesseiro e apontou para a pessoa na porta. O quarto estava escuro, o que dificultava ver quem estava ali.

- Acredito que certos hábitos não mudam...

Riza arregalou os olhos e baixou a arma ao ouvir a voz. O Major Armstrong acendeu a luz do quarto e sorriu para ela. Ela permitiu-se sorrir também.

- Me desculpe por isso, Major. – jogou a arma no colchão e colocou a mão no pescoço dolorido. Havia o movimentado bruscamente quando olhou na direção da porta – Algum problema?

Se possível, o sorriso dele aumentou.

- Tenho uma mensagem do Coronel para você.

Ele fechou a porta e sentou numa cadeira vazia. Ela, com um pouco de esforço, se sentou também, o olhando curiosa. A mensagem era boa, pelo visto. O Major estava _brilhando_.

- E então? – ela apertou o lençol nas mãos – O que ele disse?

- "Estarei ocupado novamente. Me sigam".

Riza nada conseguiu dizer. Apenas permaneceu com os olhos arregalados e com a boca ligeiramente aberta. O coração batia descompassado e ela se perguntou se o Major podia ouvi-lo.

Todo o tempo em que esteve no hospital pensou em Roy. Pensou em como seria o futuro, agora que ele não poderia mais continuar no exército. Pensou em como seria a relação deles, se ele permitiria que ela o ajudasse. Pensou nos olhos dele, e no brilho que nunca mais veria. Pensou em tantas coisas, sentiu tanto medo. E agora, com poucas palavras, todo o desespero havia desaparecido como se nunca houvesse existido. Roy não pediria para que todos o seguissem novamente se ele não houvesse dado um jeito no problema da visão.

A primeira lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Feliz, o Major deixou o quarto, chorando emocionado apenas quando chegou no corredor.

###

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer no céu, no instante em que ele voltava do Portão da Verdade. Manteve os olhos fechados, e com as mãos, apoiou-se nas coisas próximas ao seu corpo para manter-se de pé. Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça em direção ao céu. Abriu os olhos.

Os Doutores Marcoh e Knox que assistiam ao longe, não conseguiram esconder o sorriso quando viram o homem rir descontroladamente, imensamente feliz.

###

- Quando receberei alta?

A enfermeira, que havia acabado de entrar no quarto, assustou-se ao ouvir Riza falar. Estava muito cedo ainda e ela tinha um tom agitado na voz. Franziu o cenho e se aproximou da cama, enquanto deixava a prancheta no criado-mudo.

- Provavelmente amanhã... – a enfermeira sorriu gentilmente – Agora, vamos tirar isso do seu braço e trocar os curativos. Sente dor em algum lugar?

- Não.

Em silêncio, a enfermeira tirou a agulha do braço dela. O médico chegou, segundos depois, querendo saber como ela estava. Confirmou o que a enfermeira disse sobre quando ela poderia sair de lá. Só que esperar até o _amanhã_ chegar seria uma tortura! Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para a troca do curativo no pescoço. Assim que a enfermeira e o médico saíram, Rebecca chegou com uma muda de roupas limpas.

- Não esperava te encontrar acordada! – a morena se aproximou – Como se sente?

- Viva.

- Isso é ótimo! Quando recebe alta?

- Amanhã.

Ela sorriu para a morena, e lançou as pernas para o lado, sentando-se no colchão. Puxou suas roupas e com elas no braço, caminhou para o banheiro. De lá de dentro, ouviu a gargalhada de Rebecca.

###

Roy voltou para o Quartel da Central –ou o que sobrou dele- assim que o dia amanheceu completamente. Fallman e o Major Armstrong o esperavam na entrada, ambos sorrindo. Bateram continência assim que ele se aproximou e ele sorriu, os respondendo. Entraram juntos em uma das barracas provisórias, e sentaram em uma mesa para conversar coisas da batalha que haviam acontecido com eles.

Foi quando Fallman começou seu discurso que Roy percebeu que havia perdido seu bispo para Briggs.

Pensando bem, seu peão e seu cavalo estavam no momento longe demais. Sua torre estava ajeitando as coisas na radio e...

- Major? – Quando ele o olhou, Roy controlou a voz e perguntou – Para qual hospital levaram a Tenente? Você a visitou não visitou? Pode me levar até ela?

O homem sorriu, e afastou o pano que cobria a entrada da barraca.

- Isso não será preciso, Coronel.

Fallman não precisou que ninguém falasse para ele que era hora de sair. Juntou do Major, bateu continência para a loira que se aproximava e que nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Rebecca, que vinha atrás dela, balançou a cabeça negativamente e logo se juntou aos dois.

Riza entrou na barraca com pressa e quando olhou para frente, sentiu o corpo paralisar. Ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos, com um semblante gentil. Olhava-a com os olhos negros e brilhantes, determinados novamente.

- É ótimo vê-la novamente, Riza.

Não demorou nenhum segundo a mais para que ela desse três passos à frente e se jogasse em seus braços. Ele a apertou contra o seu corpo, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Acariciou seus cabelos, enquanto sentia o corpo dela tremer levemente e ouvia seus soluços baixos, abafados pelo seu próprio peito.

- Está tudo bem agora. – Beijou o topo da sua cabeça e se separou um pouco dela, o suficiente para a observar – Nosso sonho ainda está vivo.

Riza parou de chorar, secando o rosto com a manga da camiseta. Ele continuou a olhando, em silêncio. Ergueu a mão direita, mantendo a esquerda firme em sua cintura, e sem aviso começou a passar a ponta dos dedos por todos detalhes do seu rosto. A linha do maxilar, a ponta do nariz, a curva dos lábios que agora sorriam.

- Você é tão linda. – Ela ruborizou de leve e sentiu o coração acelerar quando o sentiu se aproximando, segurando agora o rosto dela com as duas mãos – A partir de hoje eu direi isso a todo momento. – Roçou os lábios nos dela, e continuou com a voz rouca – Me perdoe por tudo que te fiz passar. Você ainda irá me seguir?

Como resposta, ela apenas o beijou.

"_Irei até o inferno se assim você desejar."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: Quem leu, obrigada *-* Deixe uma review pra eu ficar maaais agradecida? –q

**-spoilers- **

Eu comecei a acompanhar FMA há pouco tempo, e mesmo assim, quando li o ultimo capitulo ontem senti uma sensação horrível. Um vazio, sei lá. Claro que eu fiquei extremamente irritada; apesar de ter sido lindo o capitulo, não teve nada de Royai. –Só se a gente contar o fato da Riza estar do lado do Roy ainda–. Entretaanto, o final de FMA me lembrou o final de HP. A gente vê o final e sabe que lá³ pra frente vai estar de outro jeito. –Por exemplo, o Ed e a Winry com bebês *-*-. E eu fiquei feliz por isso, porque assim nós –que escrevemos fics- temos um tempo e tanto aí pela frente pra poder trabalhar. x) Só espero que mais ficwritters vejam isso como uma coisa boa também. Seria triste se parassem de gostar de Royai só pqe no final do mangá não há insinuações deles. [Não que precisasse, afinal, teve insinuações o mangá inteiro]

Enfiim.

**-fim dos spoilers- **

Happy Royai Day minna-san! *-*

* * *

**N/A:** Beta-sama já tinha chorado o suficiente com o fim do mangá, mas a T.- maldita vai lá e escreve uma fic dessas D: HUIADHIAHDAOHUHIASHDIUASH eu me emociono sim, fazer oq? u.u Mais uma Royai da melhor escritora do FF -s e mais uma Royai que eu tive a honra de betar. 7 anos de amor incondicional pelo anime/mangá, 3 epi's pra viciar gemma-nee, e algumas fic's depois, FMA chegou ao seu fatídico fim. Vou deixar o sentimentalismo pra review –qq.

Reviewzeiem! E Feliz Royai Day! :D


End file.
